Death of Darkness
by Sexy Snape
Summary: What happens when the dark lord finds a new host to posess?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Watching, Waiting

There had been so much talk of the Dark Lords return since that night at the end of 4th year. Every once in awhile Severus would catch the end of a conversation and realize they were speaking of the incident involving Potter and Diggory. There was also talk of what the Ministry was going to do to get rid of him. However, it was mostly talk of fear of the Dark Lord, but he didn't fear him. He didn't fear anything. Maybe it was because he felt invincible, or perhaps he just figured there would always be someone to protect him when the time came to face his enemy, but now that Black was gone who was left to save the boy?

The room fell into an eerie silence the moment he stepped into the classroom as it always did. He took his seat behind the desk in the front of the room and waited for the students to settle completely before beginning the lesson. "Today, class," Snape began. "We will be making a simple healing potion. The instructions are on page 273. It if it not completed by the end of class you will be joining me this evening in detention to work on it, until you get it right." Snape pulled out a stack of papers and began grading them with a disgusted look on his face. Not too long later there was a loud pop. Snape feared to look up knowing it was probably Longbottom again. Slowly Snape set down his quill and raised his head to see, not Longbottom, but Potter had ruined his potion.

The green eyed boy just stared back at his teacher not knowing exactly what to say. He had never messed up a potion this badly before and couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. When his eyes met those of his Potions Master he froze for a moment then dropped his gaze to the florescent liquid on the table in front of him. After what seemed like hours Snape rose from his seat and walked over to examine the damage done to his class room. Luckily, nothing was destroyed beyond repair.

"Potter, what did you do wrong this time?" His voice was cold as ice and Harry couldn't respond for some reason. It was as if his voice just didn't work so he picked up his things and ran back to Gryffindor tower where he hid under his blankets until the end of the day when Ron and Hermione returned from classes.

"Harry?" Hermione nudged his shoulder trying to get him to say or do something. "Come on, Harry, what's wrong." A muffled sound came from the blankets. "Harry, talk to me, please."

"What's to talk about?" Potter said as he uncovered his head part of the way.

Ron pulled the blanket off Harry's head completely. "There is obviously something wrong, mate. Come on you can tell us, we might be able to help."

Harry groaned as he rolled over to face the two of them. "I'm not sure what happened…..I got distracted." Harry sat up and let his legs fall over the side of the bed.

"Yea, so distracted you missed Malfoy toss this into your cauldron." Ron handed the other boy a small ball shaped object. "Dunno what it is or anything but I bet that's what messed up your potion."

"Yea, probably." Harry turned it over in his hands before dropping it on the floor.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "What were you thinking about that took all of your attention anyway?" She asked.

Harry just stared at the floor for a moment, "I don't really want to talk about it right now." He went into the bathroom and washed his face off then headed down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione for dinner.

Harry ate quickly so he could get down to Snapes classroom before anyone else finished eating. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking. There was no doubt in his mind that his Potions Master would be gravely angry with him for running out of the class earlier. He raised his hand and knocked loud enough he could be heard then waited. After a few minutes with no response he knocked again, then slowly pushed the door open.

Potter stepped inside and looked around but couldn't find his teacher anywhere. "Professor?" He called as he closed the door behind him and proceeded to where he normally sat.

Suddenly he found a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly. "Well, Potter, I didn't think you'd be returning after you display earlier."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what …." Harry was cut off by something that sounded like a laugh coming from his teachers mouth.

Snape cleared his throat and turned to look at the somewhat startled Gryffindor in front of him. "I mean, I realize some students are afraid of me, but I have never seen one run from my classroom." The older man laughed again.

"Are you…laughing at me, Professor?" Harry gave him an odd look trying not to laugh himself.

"Of course not, Potter. Now to make up the potion you ruined. Everything is already out on the desk, get to work." Snape walked over to his desk, took out a book and started reading from a random page. He glanced up everyone once in awhile too make sure the boy was still working. He caught himself staring at times and quickly looked back at the page he had been stuck on the whole time he had been there. When he had finally gotten himself to concentrate on the words in front of him he was startled by Potter standing in front of his desk.

"I'm finished, Sir. Can I go back to my common room now?" Harry said as he set the finished potion on the table next to his teacher.

The potions master just stared at him for a moment not sure of exactly what he wanted to say, so he simply waved his hand and sent the boy on his way. "Night, Harry," he called out after the door had closed behind the retreating Gryffindor.


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2

The Confession

The next few weeks didn't pass quite fast enough for Harry, but, eventually, Quidditch practice had started. The first game of the year was coming up that Saturday and he focused all his attention on it. Finally there was something he could occupy his free time with and, for a moment or two, forget about the things that troubled him. He could truly be free from his past, present, and future, from the daydreams he's been having lately, and from the odd feeling he got whenever he caught Snape looking at him.

Late one night when Harry was taking one of his frequent walks through the halls of the old castle he came across Snape and Lucius Malfoy talking in the hall. He should have turned and left the moment he saw them but he couldn't resist eaves dropping. Their voices were not much louder than a whisper so he was forced to move closer.

"I understand his inpatients, Lucius, but these things take time. He will have to wait if he wants it done correctly." Severus said seeming slightly frightened.

Lucius shook his head. "I don't want to be the one to tell him this. Give me something that shows you have progressed, please. I would be punished to return empty handed and you don't want that, do you, Severus?"

"Very well. I can give you one of my trial vials." The potions master reached into his robe and took out a small glass container that was filled with a blood red liquid then handed it to Lucius. "I apologize if it doesn't give him the results he desires, but it is only an experimental batch. I don't believe I have gotten the ingredients quite right yet."

The blond gave a slight nod then turned and left quickly not wanting to be seen. Severus' eyes followed him as he retreated , landing on the tip of a shoe. He was only slightly surprised to see it there. After he was certain that Lucius was out of range he shook his head. "Potter, I know you're there so you might as well take off the cloak."

Harry slowly pulled the cloak off and walked towards his teacher. Snape had finally caught him and he knew this would probably get him expelled. He raised his head to look up at the older man and realized he didn't seem angry, which was rather odd for Snape. "How much did you hear, Potter?"

"I…nothing, sir. I swear." Harry wrapped his cloak around his arms trying to avoid eye contact not wanting to give away his lie.

Snape reached out and took the clothe from the boy. "Come with me, Potter, we need to discuss what you saw here, tonight."

They reached Snape's office and Harry took a seat in front of the desk keeping his eyes on the floor. "I swear, I didn't hear anything, sir."

The older man shut the door then took a seat next to the boy. "I'm sure you now believe I serve the dark lord once more, Potter, but you are wrong. The potion I gave Lucius tonight was for him, yes, but I did not brew it as a loyal servant." Severus straightened his shirt to cover his nervousness. "I made a deal with him. If I can make this potion successfully he will leave me be and give me what I want. The dark lord will completely overlook my past betrayal if I figure this out, Potter."

Harry continued to stare at the stone floor. "I told you I didn't hear anything." After a moment of silence he finally looked up. "And, though you may not believe it, I trust you. I know you aren't on their side anymore. What does it do, the potion that is?"

"That's none of your concern." Severus quickly replied before even thinking. He lifted his head and caught the eyes of the young Gryffindor. "I suppose you have as much right to know as anyone else in the Order. I only ask that this stays between you and I until I have gotten further in my work. Can you do that?" Harry nodded. "Very well. It is, what you could call, a permanent Polly juice potion. It will take the essence of one person and put it into another body and eventually will take it over."

"So, it's a potion that makes someone capable of eternally possessing someone?" Harry asked trying to figure out why Voldemort would want something that did that. "And, what is it you want in return?"

Snape dropped his eyes to the spot on the floor where Harry had been looking earlier. "Something I could never get on my own. Something having to do with an emotion. Love, to be exact."

"Love?" Harry tried not to laugh.

"Something funny, Potter?" Snape allowed his eyes to meet with the boys once more.

"No, sir, I just never thought you the type to be interested in something so …pointless." A sharp look from his teacher made Harry quickly regret his choice in words. "Sorry. Who is it? I mean, do you want just anyone to love you or is there someone specific?"

"There is someone specific I desire, however I will not tell you who it is so there is no need to ask." Snape leaned to the side of his chair trying to unnoticeably get closer to Harry.

"Do you love this person?" The Gryffindor asked. Snape merely nodded. "Then why would you want Voldemort to force them to care for you? Wouldn't it be more intelligent to simply tell them how you feel?"

The potions master thought for a moment about his questions. "How would you respond if I walked up to you some day and told you I loved you?" Harry jumped slightly. "As I thought, you would think me insane and laugh at me behind my back for months. I do not want the person I desire to do that."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I just didn't expect you to say that is all. I sort of figured you'd tell me to get out of your sight before you had me expelled." Harry flashed a slightly nervous smile. "I don't believe that love is something to laugh at either. I know you and I aren't exactly friends but you can tell me who it is. Perhaps there is something I could do to help. Talk to this person maybe?"

"That's quite alright. I think I will take your advice and simply tell them how I feel." Snape reached out and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder then pulled the boy closer, placing a kiss on his dry lips. Without moving more than a few inches from the others face he closed his eyes. "I love you, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Understanding

Several weeks past and Harry had managed to avoid the potions master with the exception of class. He was normally the last person in the room and the first to leave. He never mentioned anything about that night to Ron or Hermione, and was never going to. 'Only a few more years' he kept thinking to himself, 'only a few more years and I will never have to see Snape again'. He was wrong, of course.

One night when Harry was out taking one of his routine nightly walks he found himself in the same hallway he had overheard Snape and Malfoys conversation in. He stopped for a moment and strained to listen for voices. Harry did not want to be caught eaves dropping again after the last time. After a few minutes he heard nothing and decided to continue on his way. He rounded a corner where he literally ran into his potions master. He froze hoping the elder man wouldn't notice, but, of course, he was wasting his time with hope.

"Potter, my office, now!" Was all Snape said as he turned and headed down the hall to that all too familiar room.

Harry didn't remove his cloak, nor did he want to. He figured he was safe if Snape couldn't see his nervousness. He paused at the doorway but only for a moment before entering and sitting down. He didn't know what to say, especially after his last trip to his teachers office.

Snape cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. "Take the cloak off, Potter."

The boy did as he was told starring down at his feet the entire time. "I'm sorry for being out past curfew, Professor."

"What…No, Potter, that has nothing to do with me bringing you in here tonight. I could honestly careless about you roaming the halls this late." The man fiddled with his robes for a second before sitting down behind his desk. "I need to talk to you about what I said the last time we spoke."

Harry froze. He was afraid this was the reason. "I.." He paused. "I don't think there's anything we need to talk about. I haven't said anything to anyone about it."

The potions master took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts so what he was about to say wouldn't make the poor boy, sitting in front of him, feel anymore uncomfortable than he already was. "I was under the influence of the potion I have been working on. I was testing when Lucius was here. The Dark Lord sent Malfoy to check the progress. He was in my head, Potter and I said what I did to get him out." Snape paused for a moment to study the boy's expression. "Do you understand what I said, Potter?"

Harry nodded. That's all he could do.

"Potter?" Snape said. "Are you alright?"

Again, Harry nodded then quickly stood up to leave. He picked up his cloak from the back of the chair and paused to stare at his teacher. He smiled slightly as he slung the cloak over his shoulder. "So, who is it?"

"I'm still not telling you. Now leave before another teacher catches you out of bed and decides to put you in detention." With that being said Harry quickly threw the cloak over his head and walked out of the office. On the way back to Gryffindor tower he found himself picturing everyone in the school and making a list of reason why Snape would or wouldn't be in love with them. He would figure it out, he vowed to do so. Even if that meant enlisting some help from his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry had been working weeks on making a list of every possible female and male that his potions master could be interested in. He split it up into two columns. One for the girls and one for the boys. He made comments by every name and was able to rule out over seventy-five percent of them. "It's time." He said to himself one morning as he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room looking over the piece of paper.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione came down from their rooms and sat next to him on the couch. He took a deep breath and considered how to ask knowing that Hermione would most likely protest him interfering in Snapes personal affairs.

"Hermione?" Harry asked after she had gotten settled into a seat and opened the book she brought with her.

The bushy haired girl looked up from the pages with a small smile. "Yes, Harry?"

He took another deep breath. "I want you and Ron to help me with something. That is if you want to." Harry looked between the two of them and they nodded which meant they were willing to help. "Good. See I know this person and I am trying to figure out who they are…..um….interested in."

Ron let out a laugh and Hermione simply sat there waiting for him to continue.

"Anyway," He said after giving Ron a playful punch in the shoulder. "I want you guys to help me go over these names that I haven't yet decided to be improbable, ok?"

"And whose personal life will we be diving into this time, Harry?" Hermione as her eyes fell back on the book in her hands.

"I don't really want to say. I think he would be upset with me if he found out." The green eyed boy folded and unfolded the piece of paper in his hands a few times before handing it to Hermione.

"Well, don't you think it best not to meddle in his life if it might upset him?" She gave the boy one of her famous looks of disapproval before speaking again. "Besides it will help us decide whether or not the people on this list would catch his interest if we knew who it is."

"Alright, but you have to swear right here, right now that you will _never _let on to him or anyone else what we are doing." He looked to Hermione who nodded once more to agree and then to Ron.

"Wait, let me see if I understand this, mate. You want us to gather personal information, such as what turns Snape on about another person. Want us to go poking around in his _private_ life, for what reason exactly?" The redhead said in a tone of disbelief.

Harry hadn't thought about that question. He thought for a moment and unfortunately no good answers came to him. "Because it will be fun. Yes, for the fun, the thrill, the adventure of trying to figure Snape out."

"You've gone nutter, Harry." Was all Ron said before taking the list and looking it over. He read over the names and laughed when he finished. "You know you put guys names on here too?"

"Yes, I know I did." Harry replied. At this Hermione took the paper from Ron and read over it as well.

"So you think he likes a guy, do you?" Ron held the laugh in this time.

"I suppose it's possible, Ron." Harry said.

"So these are all the people you think he might like, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, all the people that _I_ thought he might find appealing." The green eyed Gryffindor said as he took the paper back from them.

"Hey!" Ron interjected all of a sudden. "My name isn't on there!" He grabbed the page from Harry. "Is it?" After quickly scanning the composition he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, don't you go thinking that that greasy man could ever like me." He chuckled as he threw it back to Hermione.

She too scanned the page for her name then also let out a quiet sigh a relief after not finding it there.

The trio followed their potions master around for the next few days gathering random and seemingly pointless information. He was aware of their presence but cared less about what they were doing or why. He went about his normal business everyday of preparing lessons and all other responsibilities his teaching career entailed.

One night, however, he was not pleased to find himself being followed by Harry hidden by his invisibility cloak. "Potter." He said as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the unseen being. "Might I ask what exactly it is you think you are doing following me around?"

"I'm not following you! I'm just breaking the rules by being out past curfew again." The Gryffindor said with a smile on his face. He had realize that recent encounters with Snape hadn't been as bad as in the past and figured he would take full advantage of this. "Why, do you want me to be following you?"

"I…" He started but didn't have time to finish as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor toward him and the boy. "Get back around the corner and don't move or make a sound." He said as he waved Harry away from him.

"Good, you're here. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait for you again tonight like the last time." Came a voice that Harry recognized immediately to belong to Lucius Malfoy.

"I assume he was not very pleased with what you brought him last time, Lucius." Snape replied.

"He said it was enough to allow you another 2 weeks before he would ask for another sample." He straightened his cloak. "That was all I was sent here to tell you."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Severus said to the blond mans back.

"I should have. It was a rather stupid thing for you to do. Telling Potter you loved him just to break the connection. The poor boy is going to be all confused about you now." Malfoy flashed a semi-evil smile and walked down the hall and out of a side entrance that Harry had never known about.

The potions master started down the hall to his room without even caring that Harry was still standing a few feet away and heard everything. He opened the door to his office and went inside without closing it knowing that the cloaked young man was right behind him. "Close the door." He said in a flat tone as he moved toward a small cabinet behind his desk.

"Well, 2 more weeks is good, right?" The boy asked as he pulled off his cloak.

"Not really, Potter, but seeing as how you don't pay attention in my potions class you wouldn't know that." The dark haired man poured himself a large glass of amber liquid and took a long drink. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Would you like a drink, Potter?" He asked pulling out a second glass.

"Um, no thank you, Professor." He replied as he pulled out a chair to set himself in. "So, you haven't had any luck with the potion I take it?"

"Is it that obvious?" Snape snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Harry said as he got ready to run out of the room just in case.

"It's not you, it's this." He muttered as he motioned to a large stack of papers on his desk. "I just don't get what I'm missing or doing wrong." The potions master placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Oh well, if this is going to be the reason I die at least I died doing something I enjoy."

"How can you enjoy potions?" Harry uttered more to himself then the man standing in front of him. "I personally hate the subject and anything that has to do with it."

Severus frowned slightly at this statement. "So, you do hate me. I knew it."

The boy just stared straight ahead for a moment…Was that _sarcasm_ he asked himself. Harry blinked a few times to bring himself back to where he was. "I don't _hate_ you. I never really liked you much tho." He said as that same stupid smile came across his face.

"Very well, if that's how you feel I want you out of my sight and don't want to catch you or your friends following me anymore." The older man replied with an expression that Harry could only describe as amused.

"What makes you think that I, or my friends, want to follow you around? Be careful your egotistical side is showing." The Gryffindor said with a laugh.

"The three of you have made it all to obvious that you are trying to learn what makes me who I am. Why, I haven't figured out yet, so honestly it doesn't bother me." He sat down with his glass and took another long drink from it.

"Do you always drink like that when you are worried?" Harry didn't know where that question had come from.

"Do you always question the activities of people you hate?" Was the answer he got. Snape set his glass down on the desk and pushed it towards the young Gryffindor in front of him. "Go on, take a drink."

Harry reluctantly picked up the glass. He didn't know why but he was going to drink this. Perhaps because Snape had been drinking it before, therefore it wouldn't be lethal. He slowly raised the cup to his lips and took a small drink nearly choking on the taste. "That's terrible. How can you stand to drink it?"

"One gets used to the taste and strength of such drink when they indulge themselves in it frequently." The dark haired man said as he finished off what was in the glass. "So, enlighten me as to why you have been stalking me the last few days."

"They are helping me…figure out…something." He stuttered out while concentrating on his shoes.

"Figure out what?" The older man asked.

"Totrytofigureoutwhoyoulove." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Severus leaned a bit closer.

Harry sighed knowing there was no way out of this. "They were helping me figure out who you love."

"I see. Well, have you guessed who it is yet?" He asked leaning back in his seat.

"We've narrowed it down to 4 people." Snape quirked a brow at the boys response. "You want to know who they are?" The potions master nodded. "Okay, there's Draco Malfoy…." This name was met with a cringe so Harry noted to take that name off. "Then there's 3 others who I'm not telling you."

"Fine keep your secrets. I could careless about it." Snape looked down at the papers and pretended to be interested in something they said.

"Who is it?" Harry asked hoping to finally get and answer.

"Go to bed, Potter." Was all the teacher said and Harry did as he was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After several more weeks of no new information being found Harry had decided to call off the task of trying to figure out who could ever hold a special place in Snape's heart. Hermione, however, had become far to involved with the task at hand. And, even though, she promised Harry she would relent she did not. It was unlike her to start something and not see it through to the end. So, one night, after both Ron and Harry had fallen asleep she snuck into their dormitory and borrowed the invisibility cloak.

The corridors of the dungeon floor seemed far colder than ever before when she has walked them. Perhaps because this was the fist time she had ever made a journey, like this one, alone. She quietly made her way towards Snape's office walking carefully so she wouldn't make a sound. Hermione stopped outside the old wooden door to listen for any sounds that would indicate that her potions teacher was in this room. There were none so she moved on down the hallway towards their classroom where she again listened for someone and again found nothing.

She kept going and soon realized she was walking down a passageway she had never been in previously. She stopped outside of a small room with the door partially opened. Hermione leaned a bit closer to the door and heard two people speaking inside. One voice belonged to the man she came down here to find, Snape, and the other, well she was unsure to whom it belonged.

"I still need more time. Tell him that." The voice Hermione had decided belonged to Snape said.

"He is getting impatient. He doesn't think you are even trying to get the formula correct." The other voice replied.

"Then take him some of my work if he is that concerned. He will understand that I am trying." Snape said.

"He wants it finished by the end of the week, Severus. You have four days. Good luck." This remark was met by a frustrated sigh and the sound of footsteps heading towards the door where Hermione stood. She quickly yet quietly moved off to the side hoping she was not discovered.

The man that had been talking to Snape exited and took off the other way down the hall. Hermione let out a small sigh as Snape stepped out into view.

"I should have figured you would be down here." Snape said to then empty corridor. "You always seem to be here when he shows up."

Hermione was afraid to speak not knowing if it were her he was talking to or someone else.

The dark haired man sighed, "Perhaps I should enlist some help with this potion."

This shocked the young girl. Snape…needs…help? She thought to herself. "I'm unaware if you are talking to me or think I might be someone else but what is it you need help with?" She said hoping not to find herself in the hospital wing shortly.

"Oh…" Snape frowned. "It's you. I thought you were Potter." He turned and headed down towards his office. And, being the type of person she is, Hermione followed.

After safely inside the small dimly lit room she removed the cloak. "I don't know if I can be any help, but, if you need it, I'll do what I can."

"That's very kind of you to offer but…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Actually you might e able to help. As much as I hate to admit it, you are one of the most talented students in the school."

Hermione smiled at this compliment knowing she would probably never hear another one as long as she was in the castle. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"As you heard, I have four days to complete this potion which I have been working on for nearly three months now. I'm missing something and I can't quite figure out what it is. If you want to look it over there…" He pointed to a large stack of pages on his desk. "..is all the work I have done on it."

Hermione picked up a few of the papers and began reading over them. "He wants you to make a potion that will take the mind of one person and put it into the body of another?"

"Basically, yes." He said not even turning to look at her.

"Who do you think he wants to use it on?" The girl said as she looked up from the pages in her hands.

At this question he slowly turned around to look at her. He had never put that much thought into it before. "I don't know. I don't think he's use it on Potter."

Hermione could see and expression that resembled fear and concern in his eyes. "Professor, can I take some of this back to my room to look at it's getting rather late and I should get to bed."

"Of course, I trust you won't let Weasley or Potter see them nor will you lose them?" The potions master replied.

"Of course I won't. and I won't tell Harry I was down here." She said with a all knowing smile on her face.

"Why would I care if he knew you were down here?" Snape questioned as he once more turned away from the girl.

"Don't worry, your secret is completely safe with me. Both of them." She said as she took off out of the room towards Gryffindor tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day after her late night meeting with Snape, Hermione sat in the common room carefully going over all the information contained on the pages she had. It was a truly complicated potion. Even more so than the polyjuice potion she had brewed back in the second year. From what she could tell everything seemed to be right, but, as Snape had said, there was something missing from it. After looking over the formula one last time her eyes widened with delight.

"I figured it out!" She yelled to no one in particular as she jumped up and ran to the library to check her theory.

When she got to the library she stopped all of a sudden, shocked. There, at a table near the back, was no one other than Ron and Harry. Not wanting to seem as if she was avoiding them she picked out the book she wanted and took a seat at their table where she was greeted with two nervous smiles.

"Morning, Hermione." Ron said as he flipped open the book in front of him.

"'Lo, Hermione." Harry said as a light shade of red crept into his cheeks.

The girl just blinked at them figuring they were talking about girls or something before she walked in. She simply smiled and nodded to them both then began skimming through the page of the large, leather bound book in her hands.

"Um.." Ron started trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "Whatcha reading there, Hermione?"

"Hmm….Oh!" She looked up from the pages not wanting to lie but knowing she couldn't tell them the truth either because she had promised. "I'm doing research for someone."

Harry's mouth dropped open at this statement. "You always tell us to do our own homework and here you are helping someone, who's not even your _best _friend?"

"Yea!" Ron added in.

All Hermione could do was sit there and try to think of a good excuse.

"Well, who's it for, Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Um…" She cleared her throat and glanced down at the pages once more where something caught her eye. "I have to go!" She said as she jumped up from the table and headed down to Snape's office.

Hermione burst thru the door forgetting to knock then dropped the book on his desk. The dark haired man behind the desk just looked up and stared at her. "I figured it out!" She said with a grin. "I found what you are missing."

Snape just continued to stare at her.

"I remember reading about this type of potion in my fourth year here. In order to make it work you need the blood of the two people it will be affecting." She opened the book to the page she had marked and pointed out where she had found this information.

The potions master quickly read over the part the girl had indicated and frowned. Damn it, she was right. "Well, I suppose I will soon be finding out who he wants. You can go now and don't tell anyone." Hermione sighed hearing the tone of misery in her teachers voice as she turned to leave. "And, Miss Granger, thank you."

Having become suspicious of the way Hermione was acting, Harry decided to pay a little visit to Snape later that night. He slipped out of the common room around eleven and proceeded down to the dungeon. He found the man as he was just leaving his private quarters. The heavy over cloak signified that he was headed outside and this bothered the boy for some reason. "Where are you going?" He whispered loudly enough the other man could hear him.

The potions master jumped slightly not expecting anyone to be down there. The moment he heard Potters voice he feared the girl had not kept her promise of not telling anyone. "It's none of your business, Potter, now get back to bed."

"Not until you tell me where you're going." He demanded.

"Why do you care it has nothing to do with you." Snape replied.

"This is about the potion then? Did you get it finished? Did you finally figure out what you needed to complete it?" Harry said with a trace of hope in his voice.

"Yes." He said finally turning to face the boy behind him. "I'm taking it to him tonight."

"That's…great." The Gryffindor said sadly. "Now you will finally get what you, well _who_ you want."

"Yes, I will. Now, get to bed." Was the last thing the older man said before taking off at a brisk pace down the dark hallway.

Harry turned around slowly then started heading to his room. He couldn't understand why he was so upset by the potion being finished. The boy stopped suddenly. Had he fallen in love with Snape? No! it's not possible he could never think of the older man like that. But then why was he so saddened by the fact that his teacher would now get to be with the person he wanted. The person Harry was unable to discover on his own.

He continued walking down the hallway trying to figure this all out. 'Oh well' he thought to himself 'maybe things will get better once Snape is happy'? He reached the portrait then muttered the password and climbed into the common room where he was met by Hermione.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" She asked as he pulled off his cloak.

"I guess it is." He sighed in reply.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to be mad at me?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. There was nothing she could ever tell him that would make him mad at her especially when he felt this way.

"I helped Snape finish the potion. He didn't want me to tell you that I was helping him though. I'm the one who found what he was missing and I'm worried about Voldermort having that kind of power. I feel so stupid, I never should have told him what it was." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and shivered.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Was the response she got. "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired." Saying that he walked past her and up the steps to his room. He dropped himself on his bed and laid back. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight so he started thinking of ways this potion could change the war at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry jumped out of bed the next day as the sun was just rising eager to talk to Snape. He had worried all night about him, for some odd reason. Nervously he showered, got dressed, then paced the floor until it was time to go down for breakfast. By this time both Ron and Hermione had woken up and were in the common room with him.

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron asked yawning.

"No, I just have something important to do today and I can't wait." It was partially true, Harry thought as he finally stopped pacing.

"Yea, there's Quidditch practice today, isn't there?" The redhead asked getting all excited about it.

Quidditch…..how could he have forgotten. "Yea, mate, there is." Harry responded slightly distracted as he stared at the clock on the wall.

Hermione had caught the worry in Harry's actions as well as voice. "Perhaps we should go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast?"

"Great idea." Ron said as he pulled on his shoes that he had somehow forgotten to take to his room the night before.

The three of them stepped through the portrait hole and headed down the stairs. The moment they entered the Great Hall Harry's eyes began to scan for Snape. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Uh, I forgot something back in my dorm. I'll catch you guys later." Harry said as he turned and took off out of the room. He was so concerned about his teacher that he hadn't been watching where he was going and ran right into someone knocking the both of them down.

"Watch where you're going, Potter. I don't want your filth all over my expensive clothing." A voice spat out. He knew it that moment it had been Malfoy and it caused him to frown.

"Sorry." Harry said as he stood up and dusted himself off before starting to walk away.

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize for running into me? Wouldn't that be the _Gryffindor _thing to do?" Malfoy called after him in a mocking tone.

"I don't have time to play your little games, Malfoy." He replied as he continued walking.

"I can't believe this! You're a disgrace to your….." Was all he heard before turning the and heading to Snape's office.

He stopped outside the door and listened but heard nothing. He knocked lightly and got no response. This really began to worry him so he knocked a little louder. This time it was greeted with a "Who is it?"

"It's Harry…I mean Potter, professor. Can I come in and talk to you?" He called through the thick wooden door.

There was a short silence before his answer came. "No, Potter, go away!"

Of course Harry wasn't going to listen, he never did so he slowly pushed the door open and peered around the edge of it. There was Snape sitting at his desk with his head resting in his hands. He walked inside and closed the door as quietly as he had opened it. "Professor?"

The potions master's head didn't even move. "I thought I told you to go away."

Harry took a few steps towards the desk realizing something was wrong with Snape. He glanced around the room looking for any indication of what this could be.

"Professor, are you alright?" He asked as he stepped around next to the older man. Hesitantly he reached out and placed his hand on his teachers shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

Snape quickly turned away from the hand. "Please, just go away. I'm fine, really."

"And here I thought I'd find you with that person your _great_ master promised you. Not alone wallowing in self pity." Harry spat at him realizing the man was not going to say anything.

"I told him to forget what I asked for and just to leave me alone, Potter. Now, go away." this shocked the Gryffindor. Snape had gone through all that trouble and then not accepted his reward. That wasn't like him.

"Not until you tell me what happened last night. I really want to know. Did the potion work, did he even test it?" Harry mind was filled with many questions, most he wouldn't ask the man. Such as, why he had rejected his reward.

"He's testing it right now and I won't know if it works for a few weeks. Well, if it works fully anyway." Finally Snape lifted his head from his hands and looked at the boy. He looked very pale, as if he had not eaten in days. This worried Harry even more than anything that day. "Now, I'm begging you, go away and let me be, Potter."

"You look horrible, sir." The potions master's eyes narrowed slightly at this comment. "Oh, I didn't mean to be insulting, I was just making an observation." Harry quickly added.

"I know." He said lowering his head again. "I just would really like it if you left me alone for awhile. Give me time to figure out if I can counter this potions I just handed over to the enemy."

"Alright, but if you need anything you can ask me….Or Hermione. Don't be angry with her for telling me about helping you before. She was just worried, like I am." That was the last thing that was said before Harry left the small office.

As he walked back to the Great Hall he felt extremely let down. He didn't know why and couldn't think of anything that would make him feel like this. Perhaps it was the new weapon Voldemort now had that was bothering him. Maybe it was the way Snape looked. For a moment he pictured what the man had looked like before he left. He seemed more lively, less pale, and his eyes…there was something in them that he didn't see a few minutes ago. It's like the man he had spoken to just the night before was no longer there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were agonizingly slow for Harry. He tried to speak to Snape every chance he got. He went to his office after classes, after meals, once or twice a day on the weekend with no success. Eventually the potions master was only seen during class. It worried the Gryffindor even more to think that Snape was eating because he was never seen in the Great Hall during meals, or ever.

It had been a month since Voldemort had gotten his potion and there had been little action on his part during this time. That too worried Harry. What was he planning?….he wondered.

One Saturday afternoon Harry got tired of just sitting around and worrying so he decided to pay a visit to Snape's office and not leave until he talked to him. As he came to the door he walked in without even knocking and there sat his teacher looking better than he had ever seen him before. "Professor?"

"Ah, good morning, Potter. Lovely day, isn't it?" The potions master replied.

_Ok, that is definitely not like Snape at all_ Harry thought while he went over what the man had just said. "Yes, it is beautiful." The Gryffindor responded. "I haven't seen you in awhile so I just wanted to come down and see how you were."

"I'm great. Haven't felt this good since before Voldemort disappeared when he attacked you." Snape said as he got up from his seat and walked over to the boy then placed his hands on the others shoulders. "But, that's not the real reason you came down here is it?"

"Well…" Harry glanced from one of his teachers hands to the other then back up at the man himself. "I wanted to know how the potion…Wait! Did you just call him Voldemort? You always yell at me for saying his name and now you are using it freely?" This is when Harry knew there was something wrong.

"I…I guess I feel a bit less fear now that I'm freed from his service." That was an outright lie of course, but it was the best he could think of. "You wanted to know how the potion is working, right? It's doing exactly what it was supposed to do. I'm very pleased with it."

"That's good, I think." Harry paused. "Do you know who he is testing it on?"

"Hmm, yes I do actually, but I can't tell you, Potter." Snape replied.

The Gryffindor suddenly remembered the older man's hands on his shoulders. Slowly he reached up and took one of those hands then pulled it back and looked at it simply to see how Snape would react. "I should probably being going. I just wanted to check on you and ask how the potion was going." Harry said though he didn't move, or even make an attempt to do so.

"No, no, no, Mr. Potter, I think you should stay. As a matter of fact I think you should come with me to Hogsmeade. I could use your helping picking some things up." The older man said as he started to guide them both towards the door. "Don't worry you won't get in trouble if you are with a teacher."

"I…Alright, I'll go with you." Harry agreed. But why had he agreed? Hadn't he just been trying to get out of there as fast as he could because the way Snape was acting had made him feel something was wrong? Despite all this Harry followed the other through the halls and out the large front doors.

It took only about fifteen minutes for the town to come into sight in the distance. Harry had to half run to keep up with the older man, this too made him feel uneasy. It was as if Snape was excited about something, but that was unlike him. Everything he had done since he took that potion to Voldermort was unlike him actually. Harry's thoughts were quickly broken when he realized they had strayed off the path and were now deep into a small forest that grew just outside of it. The Gryffindor froze and looked around knowing for sure something was wrong now.

"Potter?" Snape's voice called out. "Are you coming?"

"Where…where are we going, sir?" He asked refusing to take another step until he got some sort of answer.

"You have already figured we are not going to Hogsmeade, I assume?" Harry nodded in response. "Good, you are a bright boy. No, I'm actually leading you into an ambush so we can end this war forever. Don't worry though, I doubt it will be painful for you." After this was said four masked wizards stepped out from their hiding places, wands raised, and led the two to their destination.

"I hate you." Was the only thing Harry said as they walked through the thick trees. He could run….but he didn't know how to get back, or if he even could get out of here. He sighed inwardly and admitted his defeat.

Shortly they came to a large white house. It was old and appeared to be uninhabitable. _What a perfect place for Voldemort to hide_ Harry thought as the approached the front steps. One of the hooded figures muttered something and the door sprung open allowing them passage inside. This was not good and Harry knew he was in more trouble than ever before. But he still had his wand…Why had they not taken it from him as soon as they captured him? Perhaps they hadn't thought about it?

"Inside, boy." One of the hooded figures spat as they pushed him over the threshold of the old house. He nearly fell from the force of the push but managed to keep his balance.

He was lead into a large sitting room which only lay host to a single chair. There were many deatheaters standing along the walls as he entered. He kept his eyes directed at the floor for the most part but was forced to look up when he felt Voldemort enter. His eyes emerald green eyes caught sight of those red…..Wait, they aren't red anymore. What could this mean?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up in a dimly lit cell, which he figured was in the basement of the house he had been brought to. He squinted into the dakrness trying to make out something in the room, anything in it. Slowly he sat up and leaned back against the cold, wet wall behind him. _I'm a dead man_ he thought as he sat there. _No one knows I'm here but Snape and this is where I'm going to die._

His thought were interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. "Potter." the voice called again.

"What?" He mumbled hoping this response would not be his last.

"Get up, boy. Voldemort wants to talk to you." Finally Harry recognized the voice. It was Snape.

"Fine." The Gryffindor sighed as he got to his feet and walked towards the source of the voice. He still couldn't see so he was forced to hold on to the wall not wanting to run into anything.

The older Slytherin led him up the stairs then turned left down the hall. At the far end of the corridor they stopped in front of a green door. _This is it, _he thought, _this is the room I'll never leave._

"Knock, Potter." Snape demanded as if he were excited about what would happen next.

"I thought I could trust you." Harry said as he lifted his hand to knock lightly on the door. "I hope you are getting something good for all of this."

The door opened of it's own accord and they entered. Harry first then Snape a moment after. The Gryffindor quickly took in every corner of the room looking for an escape, but found none. There were no doors other than the one they entered from, no windows. As a matter of fact there were only two things in this room at all. A large high back chair that appeared it would be used by a king and a bed. _At least it's a nice room to die in_ he said in the back of his mind.

"How are you feeling, Potter? Not too afraid I hope." A voice he immediately recognized as Voldemorts said.

"I'll never be afraid of you." Harry responded without even thinking.

Finally Voldemort stepped from where he was hiding placing himself about a foot from the boy. "I do hope you don't hate Severus for this. It wasn't exactly his decision to bring you here. Then again, he doesn't make any choices for himself anymore."

The potion! That was it, that's why Snape brought him here. "You're testing it on him. He should have known you would never uphold your end of the deal. I can't believe he actually trusted you. I thought he was more intelligent than that." Harry said bitterly as his hatred for Voldemort grew even more. First this man had taken his parents, then he was indirectly responsible for Sirius' death, and now, when Harry had finally found that Snape wasn,t as bad as he always thought, he was taken as well.

"Oh no, dear boy, Severus volunteered for this. I would have much rather possessed a younger body. Or a stronger one at least." Voldemort corrected him.

This took the Gryffindor by surprise. Snape had volunteered? _I wonder how much of the Imperious curse was involved with that choice_ he thought.

"Now, Potter," The snake like man said as he drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. "It's time for you to die."

Before Voldemort could even speak there was a sound of laughter behind him. Snape was…laughing? Harry turned half way to look back at his teacher trying to figure out what he thought was so humorous about all this. Maybe the man had really hated Harry and was laughing now that he was going to watch him die. "Professor?" Harry asked.

"Sorry." The dark haired man replied as he regained his normal composure. "I just find this amusing. He's not going to kill you, Potter. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Snape moved his eyes from the boy to his master the smile never fading. "I am as intelligent as you thought. I volunteered to test the potion because I knew you would more than likely kill me if you had tested it on anyone else."

"Very good, Severus, you know me too well sometimes. However it doesn't matter because in five minutes your body will be completely mine." Voldemort said noticing the smile still not fade from his servants lips.

"No, actually in two minutes your body will be completely mine." Snape responded.

"What?" Harry said. "You mean you gave him…you took the….. Oh this is too perfect." Harry laughed now feeling a bit more safe in the room even with his enemies wand draw to him.

"I told you it wouldn't be painful for you, Potter. You should really learn to trust people more." The potions master stated.

"It's a little hard to trust someone who leads you into an ambush without and prewarning of their master plan." He replied as he glanced over at Voldemrot who was now just standing there as if he were a statue. "What's wrong with him?"

"The potion has run its course. His mind and body now belong to me. It's quite reassuring really." Finally that stupid grin wore from Snape's face. "Now, let's get you home."

"What about him? Are you just going to leave him here like this?" Harry asked as he turned towards the door.

"No, I suppose that's a bad idea." Before the Gryffindor could offer any suggestion of what should be done Snape drew his wand then simply said, "Avada Kadavra." Then Voldemort was no more. His death almost seemed unjust, but he was gone now.

"Let's go." Snape turned and began walking towards the door but stopped suddenly and dug in his pocket. "I asked the headmaster to get this for me before we left." He held out his hand to reveal Harry's invisibility cloak.

Harry waited several weeks for some of all the excitement to die down before once again finding himself walking the dungeon halls late at night. The second he stepped in front of Snape's office door it opened. "Oh, where you expecting me?" The Gryffindor said with a laugh.

"Every night since we got back." The potions master said as he closed the door behind the unseen boy. "What took you so long to start coming down here again?"

"I just wanted some of the comotion to be over before I did." He said as he took his normal seat in front of his teacher's desk. "Why didn't you tell me to come down here if you wanted to talk to me?"

"I didn't want to go looking for you if you didn't want to talk to me." Snape said as he sat down "So, what do you plan to do with your life now that you've been freed from your destiny to be the one to defeat Voldemort?"

"I think I'll find love. Which reminds me, who is it?" The Gryffindor asked while a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Not this again, Potter. I'm not going to tell you, not even now." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Please, I swear I won't tell anyone….. And, maybe I can help you get their attention. I'm good at that kind of thing, you know." Harry said as he stood from his seat.

"Oh, I've already gotten his attention. I just don't think it wise to persue my feelings. Now, go to bed, Potter." The old Slytherin said as he waved the boy towards the door. "I'm tired, I'll talk to you more tomorrow night."

Harry had noticed that the other had seemed quite weak so he did as he was asked and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night Harry made that all to familiar route down to his potions master office again. He knocked on the door and waited for a response, but received none. This slightly worried him because Snape had _told_ him to come back tonight and talk to him. After knocking a second time and getting no response he pushed the door open slowly. The Gryffindor quickly scanned the room looking for his teacher. His green eyes fell on a partially open door that he had never noticed before. _That must be his bedroom_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way in that direction. Yes, his potions master was more than likely in there doing….well, something.

"Professor?" He called out before even reaching the open door. He peeked around the door hoping not to catch Snape naked or something…or hoping he might. _Harry you moron why would you think something like that_ a little voice in the back of his mind yelled at him but he ignored it. He once again scanned the room in front of him and his eyes fell immediately on the bed. And there was Snape sleeping…_He told me to come down here and no he's asleep?_

He stepped into the room completely and removed his invisibility cloak as he moved towards the bed. "Professor Snape?" He called again a bit more loudly.

The dark haired man must have heard him that time because he rolled over and opened an eye. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I…..You told me to come down and talk to you tonight, sir. Don't you remember?" Harry said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Snape looked horrible, the worst he had ever seen him to be honest.

"Is it that late already?" The potions master said as he glanced up at the clock. "I slept a lot longer than I was planning on." He sat up slowly stretching as he did.

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he realized the other man wasn't wearing a shirt. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to stop staring. Mentally he slapped himself then finally looked away. "Are you feeling alright? You seem…..well, not yourself lately."

"I feel terrible, Potter, but you have no reason to concern yourself with it. I'm sure I'll live." The Slytherin responded as he swung his feet off the edge of the bed and sat next to Harry. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Those piercing green eyes found there way back to the half naked body of his teacher. It was then he noticed the many scars on his teachers body. He reached out and traced his finger over a few of them trying to figure out how the man could have gotten them.

"I got most of them right after I finished school. One has to love the Dark Lord's initiation tests." Snape answered the unasked question.

The Gryffindor quickly snapped back into the present and remembered why he had come down there to talk to him again. "Why won't you just tell me who it is? Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?"

"Granger knows who it is, why don't you just ask her?" The dark haired man replied.

"Because I'm asking you, now tell me." Harry demanded.

"Very well, but I thought I had made it more than obvious to you by now…."

"ME? You're kidding right?" He laughed convinced that it was a joke just like the first night…..Wait, maybe what happened the first night wasn't just an act.

The older man stared back at him with a slightly offended look in his eyes. "Go to bed, Potter."

"Oh, no, not working tonight. You can tell me to leave and not talk to me all you want but I _refuse_ to leave until I get this all figured out. Ok, so say it is really me, why didn't you tell me sooner?" the green eyed boy asked.

"Remember how you reacted the first night you came down here this year? Did you ever think that might be why?" Snape said in a flat tone.

"Well, things have progressed since then…Our…relationship has changed a bit. We actually like each other now." Harry stated.

"Potter, just go and forget about this…Forget about me. Go find love and be happy with someone." The Slytherin said in an all too Snape-like tone. The cold tone he used to use when taking points from Gryffindor, or giving out detentions.

"Professor, no, Severus, you are a very hard man to figure out, you know that? First you're complaining about me not coming down to see you and now you're complaining about me not going away. What do you want from me?" He asked feeling a bit frustrated.

"It doesn't matter what I want, not anymore. I only have about five weeks to do everything I've ever wanted with my life. I just wanted to se you before I died, Potter. I apologize for any inconvenience I've caused you." Snape said as he reached down and picked his shirt up off the floor and put it on without buttoning it.

"Don't say that! You're not going to die!" The Gryffindor said standing from where he sat. "Why do you think you're gonna die? Voldemort is gone and none o his followers would dare come after you now."

"I killed myself. Remember what I said the potion I made was meant to do?" He asked as he leaned his body against the post of the bed. His weakness was getting worse and Harry could easily tell.

"You said it would take the mind of one person and….put it in another's body. So when you killed Voldemort you…." He stopped he couldn't say it, or even think it.

"I killed a part of myself." The potions master finished for him. "It won't be long before the rest of me follows. You can't live as an incomplete being, Potter, it's not possible."

"You knew this would happen before you destroyed him? You knew what would happen to you? Why did you do it then?" The Gryffindor demanded.

"I had to do it, had to save you. It's doesn't matter now anyway, I've served my purpose in this world and it no longer needs me around. I'm happy to die knowing I was on the right side in the end." He answered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

This was causing Harry's frustration to grow even more. How could this man be so calm about dieing? How could he not care that he would be leaving people behind, people who cared about him? Did Snape even know there _were_ people who cared for him? He took sighed and dropped himself back onto the bed. "What about the people who still need you here? Did you even consider what might happen to them if you did this?"

"What people, Potter? I have no family, no friends, and no one that depends on me. I lived my life alone for a reason." Snape said opening his eyes again.

"What about Remus, who will make his potion for him when you're gone? And what about…..Dumbledore, who will he find to replace you as a teacher? Then there are all the future students who deserve the right to learn from a man who actually knows what he's talking about…." These all seemed like a reasonable argument bur Harry knew it wouldn't be enough. "What about me? Did you think what might happen to me now?"

"I didn't think you would miss me to be honest. As for the rest of it, it's already been taken care of. The headmaster was aware of my plan even though you were not." He said as he turned his head to face the boy. "You don't need me around making your life any worse than I already have."

"You haven't made it all that bad…..Ok, the first five years were horrible but not so bad this year." Harry offered one of his all too famous smiles which forced one from the older man as well.

Snape reached out and placed his shaky hand on the other's shoulder. "You don't have to flatter me simply because I'm dieing, Potter. I know how bad I made things for you. Of course, look at you, you deserved it."

The Gryffindor lifted his hand and placed it on top of that which was on his shoulder. "You look terrible, you should get some rest. I'll go if you want me to…so you can sleep some more." He started to get up but his teachers hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep. Just in case I don't wake up tomorrow…" He asked as he removed his shirt again and got situated under the warm blanket.

"Ok, but I will see you tomorrow. You're gonna be fine." Harry replied as he pulled his feet up on the bed and sat next to the other. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Snape. His potions master was so weak and even sounded afraid. The boy just sat there and stared as the man until he was sure he was asleep. As quietly as he could he left the room and ran all the way back to his dorm where he spent the rest of the night trying to figure out a way to save the man who had given his life to save him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The moment Harry heard the girls start heading down towards the common room he jumped up from his bed and headed out the door. He hadn't slept at all that night so he moved a bit clumsily. Quickly he glanced around the room looking for Hermione and spotted her in front of the fire going over her homework for the next day.

He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her over away from the rest of the kids in the room. "Hermione, I really need your help with something."

The girl looked him up and down noticing that he hadn't slept for awhile and immediately became concerned with why. "What's wrong, Harry? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine…There's someone else who needs your help though. I can't explain here. Let's go to the library or something." He said as he made his way towards the door.

"Alright…" She replied chasing after him.

When they arrived at the library Harry headed to a table that was secluded in the back of the room. He didn't want _anyone_ to hear what he was about to tell his friend.

"Ok, here's the deal." The boy said as he pulled her into the seat next to him. "I need you to help me figure out how to….well, how to put someone back together. I know it sounds weird but I can explain what I mean."

Hermione offered a slightly confused look before speaking, "Well, I suppose we would have to figure out what…part of the person is gone?"

"Oh, that's great, but how are we supposed to figure that out? I guess I could just ask him about….." Harry was quickly cut off by the sound of an all too familiar voice behind him that made him freeze.

"Potter, Granger, and what are the two of you discussing this morning. Homework, I hope, Potter could really use your help with his." Snape said as he took a seat on the other side of Harry. Of course, this would look odd to anyone in the library, but it was only the three of them.

"Good morning, Professor Snape, how are you?" Hermione asked is her normal straight A student voice.

"I feel dreadful. Or hasn't, Mr. Potter informed you of that yet?" Snape asked peering over at the boy.

"I…um….I might have mentioned your condition?" The green eyed boy said as a blush crept into his cheeks. "You seem to be doing better today."

"I might look better, but I feel just as bad as ever. However, thank you so very much for your concern." The potions master replied as he laid his head down on the table in front of him. He did still look terrible, but felt a hundred times worse then he looked.

Hermione cleared her throat to remind the two of them that she was still at the table. "I think I'll go get a few books and start looking for something to go on." She said as she stood from her seat.

"No. I'll get them, you ask him what we might need to know." Harry said as he jumped up and went to the nearest shelf of books. He had no idea what he was looking for but didn't want to be the one to ask Snape everything they might need to know either. He placed himself close enough he could hear them and, at the same time, far enough they wouldn't notice him.

"Alright." She called as Harry vanished from her sight. She turned back to the man who looked like he should definitely be in bed resting and thought of how best to ask her questions. "Harry wants me to help you get back the part of you, you lost. Um, in order to do that I guess I need to know what that part is."

The dark haired man lifted his head slightly at the question. "I did what I did out of love so, I suppose, in some way, I lost my heart."

The bushy haired girl went over this in her mind. This was too easy, and she had really hoped for a challenge. No potion, no spell, not magical thing was needed to save Snape. "Harry, come here." She said.

"Um…" Harry started. "I, uh, couldn't find any book that I thought might help us." He concluded as he took his seat once more.

"That's ok, Harry, you don't need anything a book could offer." She looked over the confused face both of the others were now making. "This is simple. Professor, when would you say you feel strongest?"

"Right now, actually." The potions master replied still slightly confused.

"I'm right then. Harry, move a bit closer to him." Harry gave her a quizzical look but did as she had told him.

"I see what you're doing, Granger, but it won't work completely. Just having Potter around isn't enough to get back what I lost." Snape told her.

"I know that, I also know what will. You probably won't like it though." She said as she diverted her eyes towards the far wall.

"I don't know, he might like it." Snape replied laughing to himself.

"Like what? What are you talking about? What do I have to do to help him?" All these questions came out rather quickly and he thought they would not be understandable.

"You would have to share your heart with me, Potter." The potions master answered before Hermione could.

"Like, literally, physically? Is that even possible?" Harry inquired.

"No, not literally. It means you would have to love me, Potter. You would have to share you heart, your soul…." A smile crept onto the older mans face, "Even your body if you desired."

"Would you like me to leave?" Hermione asked to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"No, I should go back down to my room and rest more. I do have a class to teach tomorrow." After saying this Snape stood from the table and left without even looking back.

"I…We'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about all this, won't we?" Harry asked as he stood.

"I think it would be best. If Snape doesn't accept this then he could very well die, Harry." She replied.

"Alright, we'll talk to him tomorrow after classes. I have a few things to think about before we go." Harry said as he took off to find a quiet place to think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Very well, I will talk to Professor Snape and find out what he intends to do now that we have found a solution to his problem. Thank both of you for coming to see me." Dumbledore said as he walked Harry and Hermione to the door.

"We just don't want to see anything happen to him, sir." Hermione said as she stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll be along in a minute I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore alone. If that's alright with you, of course, sir?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." The old man replied as he walked back towards his desk.

The door closed behind the girl as she took off towards the dorm room.

The boy sighed as he turned to the headmaster. "I want permission to move down into the dungeon with Snape. He will more than likely object but I don't care."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. And I can not allow that to happen unless there is good reason for it." Dumbledore asked as he offered the boy a piece of random candy.

"But there is a good reason for it, sir. Hermione and I realized that when I'm around he gets better. He um…well he loves me." He felt a bit odd telling the man's employer about something so private but felt it would aid in Snapes getting better.

"That's why he did all this then? He wouldn't tell me anymore than he would need to be replaced. I was worried at first but figured someone would be here to change his mind." One of those all knowing smiles graced the old mans face as he placed a toffee in his mouth.

"Yes, sir he was willing to die for me and I think it only fair that I help him get better. So, is it alright?" he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"If you can get Severus to agree with such an arrangement then I will not object." Before he could even get the final words out Harry was running out the door shouting a thank you over he shoulder as he vanished from sight.

Harry forgot to knock when he came to his potions masters room. He had figured the door to be locked tho but he easily pushed it open then glance around. He didn't see Snape anywhere which, for some reason, bothered him a bit. Slowly he took another step into the room and nearly jumped through the ceiling when he felt someone grab his shoulders from behind. "Gah! Don't do that to me!" He said as he turned around to face the man behind him.

"You're so adorable when you're on edge, Potter." Snape said mockingly as he walked past the Gryffindor and sat down.

"I've got news…..I'm not sure if it's good or bad so for now it's just news." He said as he followed the other sitting down as well.

"Wonderful, just what I wanted today." The Slytherin confessed as he pulled a small vial from his inner pocket then took a drink from it.

"I'm going to share your room with you from now on until you get better. And what's that you're drinking?" Harry inquired as he moved a bit closer.

"Do you remember the first class of the year, Potter?" The Gryffindor shook his head. "Of course not. Well, do you remember running out of my classroom and having to come back and serve detention?" Harry nodded and blushed at that question, how could he forget? "This is the potion you made in detention. I saved it for when it would be most needed. It helps with a great deal of my pain."

For a moment the boy was slightly confused. "Aren't there stronger potions that would work better than that. I mean, I don't even think I made it right."

"There are stronger potions, yes, but none would work better than this one. You did mess up slightly, but it's the fact that _you_ made it that helps me. See, whenever you created something, whether it be a work of art or a potion, you put a part of yourself into it." Snape answered as he took another small drink from the bottle.

"What if I offered you something better than a potion, would you accept it?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"What, pray tell, do you think you could give me that is better than…." Before he could finish he felt Harry's lips against his own. At first he almost pulled back but realized it did actually make him feel better so didn't.

After a moment the Gryffindor finally leaned back with a smile on his face knowing he had been right. "Told you. Now about me moving down here with you. I already talked to Professor Dumbledore and he said it's fine as long as you agree. Please.?" Harry pouted playfully.

"Merlin, Potter, you just don't give up do you? Fine, you can stay down here if you think it will help, but don't touch anything of mine." Snape finally caved.

"Ok, I'll go let Dumbledore know so we can get my stuff brought down here tonight." The Gryffindor almost sand as he jumped up and ran back up to the headmaster's office.

It was all agreed upon and Harry was moved down into the dungeon within a few hours. There was still one thing that troubled him now, how would he tell Ron about all of this. His friend hadn't been involved with any of this other than helping narrow down the search.

_I'll have to tell him soon_ Harry thought to himself as he lay in the chair which had been turned into a bed for him. _He's more than likely going to hate me for all of this, or just not understand it._ He rolled over and forced himself to get some sleep, but only after checking on the man he had brought himself down here to look out for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ah, good morning, Severus. How are you feeling?" The headmaster asked as the potions master entered his office. "You're looking much better, I must say. Toffee?"

Snape shook his head to decline the piece of candy as he took a seat. "I'm doing quite well, thank you."

"I pleased to hear it. Now, what is it you needed to speak to me about?"

"It's about Harry…." He paused. "….Potter." He quickly added keeping his eyes on the hands in his lap. "I can not allow the boy to stay with me any longer. It will be fine if he stops by for an occasional visit but he can not live there."

"Is his presence not helping you anymore?"

"Yes, it is helping. That is why I said he should visit me but I can not physically handle him being around me every night."

"Severus, I think I understand your issue with this now. You no longer see Harry as simply a student?" The headmaster questioned as he place one of the toffees he had offered earlier into his mouth.

"Headmaster, you must understand that I have not seen him as a student for quite a long time now. You recall when I told you about the arrangement I had made with _him_?" The old man nodded. "I asked for two things. One: that he leave me alone. He agreed eventually. And two: I asked for Harry, himself. Obviously I realized that my second request was ludicrous so I decided to withdraw it from our agreement."

"In other words, all of those late night talks with Harry made you see he was a very different person than you had originally thought."

"Something like that, yes. I don't want to be the one to tell him that he has to leave. You know how incredibly heartless I can be."

"If you would like him to go back to his room then you shall be the one to tell him that he has to do so. This is something I shall not interfere in, in any way." The old man offered Snape a smile as the potions master sighed then left his office.

"Harry, mate, you've hardly touched your breakfast. Is something wrong?" Ron said in between bites of toast.

"Ron," He said as he dropped his fork on the plate in front of him. "I have to tell you something about why I haven't been in the dorm for the last two weeks."

"Oh, I already know. You're staying with Snape in the dungeon until he gets better. Hermione told me about it the first night you were gone. Was that all it was?"

"No, that's not all. I'm worried about him." Harry began before taking a drink of juice. "He just hasn't been himself the last few days and I don't know why."

"What do you mean? Has he been laughing or something odd like that?"

"No, Ron, he's been avoiding me. It's like my being there bothers him now. I don't know maybe he's just being Snape…" With another sigh Harry pushed his plate away then stood up. "I'm going to go try to talk to him, I guess. See you later." With that said, Harry left the great hall and headed down towards his potions masters office with no idea of what he was going to say. He pushed the door open and peered around the room. There was no trace of Severus anywhere so he continued into their bed room where he saw the bathroom door partially open. "So the man does bath." He laughed to himself as he walked as quietly as possible over and leaned against the door frame. "Trying to relax?"

The older man didn't move just made a noise that made it sound as if he was irritated by Harrys presence. "I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to talk to you, but if you want me to leave I will."

"No, you can stay. Just let me get out of the tub first."

"Why? I mean, you seem quite relaxed in there and I think that would make it easier to talk." The Gryffindor said as he sat on s small stool next to the tub behind Snape. Slowly he reached out and began to massage the Slytherins shoulders as best he could which brought a quiet moan from the older mans lips.

"Harry…." The potions master leaned forward slightly making it easier to access his back. "You don't know how bad of an idea it is to touch me right now."

"Severus, did it ever occur to you that I might actually _want_ to touch you if you'd just let me?"

"It's not a good idea for you to touch me."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to touch you back, Harry. Now, please just go in the other room while I get dressed then we can talk." The potions master pleaded which made Harry do as he was told. When Severus emerged a few moment later in his bath robe Harry was standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts which made the older man inhale sharply. "What are you trying to do, Potter."

The Gryffindor didn't answer. He simply stepped forward and took the older mans hands in his own then placed them on his chest. "What makes you think I don't want you to touch me back?"

"Harry, this is…" Snape didn't have time to finish before he found the younger mans lips covering his own. Hesitantly he slipped his arms around the Gryffindors waist and drew him closer, deepening the kiss as he did. When the kiss finally broke Harry simply smiled at him then rested his head on his potions masters chest with a sigh. "To think, I was going to come out here to tell you that you had to move back up to your dorm room."

"I don't think that would happen. You told me that I would have to share every part of me with you and now I'm ready to give you that last part."

The older man closed his eyes for a moment before pulling Harry over to the bed and laying down with him. "I'm an old man, I can't stand there and hold you all day." This drew a weak laugh from the Gryffindor. "However, I can lay here and do so if you desire it." As a response Harry moved around until his body fit perfectly in front of the older mans.

"I think I can handle it."

"Harry, may I ask you something and get an honest response?" The boy nodded. "Alright. Why did you run out of my classroom during our first lesson?"

"I didn't want you to see me cry."

"Why would you cry? Not because I yelled at you, was it?"

"No, it was because of you, though. See, I'd been having nightmares all summer and when I saw you I remembered them all and I couldn't control the pain anymore."

"What were these dreams about, Harry?"

"You….I saw you die and I just sat there and watched it. I didn't try to save you and I don't know why. I just sat there and…." Harry broke off to stop the cries that were building up inside him then buried his face in the older mans chest.

"Is that why you're doing this? Because you feel guilty about letting me die in your dreams?" The Gryffindor shook his head. "Then why are you helping me?

"Because the whole time I sat there watching you in my dream you kept telling me you loved me. Kept telling me that you'd see me again and it wasn't until after you were gone that I realized….."

"Realized what, Harry?"

"That it was me saying it and not you. I was telling you I loved you and that I'd see you again." Harry paused for a moment. "Then, when I saw you in class, it broke my heart to think that you might actually die this year. Then after you killed Voldemort and told me you were going to die I knew I had to do something to stop it from happening. It didn't matter what I had to do because I knew I couldn't let you go, not yet."

Snape shushed him then idley stroked his hair. "No, I think I'm going to live forever as long as I have you around to keep me company." He reassured the younger man with a smile. "I've decided you can stay in my room but you are no longer allowed to sleep on that cot over there. No, you must keep this side of the bed warm for me because I'm just not large enough to warm it alone."

"It's a deal." The Gryffindor said as he moved closer to the other. And that's how they spent every night from then on until the end of Harrys schooling. Then, in the summer, Harry went to stay with Severus at his house which, in Harrys opinion, really needed redecorated. It was nice however, to get away from the muggle home he had been accustomed to for so long. This place was enchanted much like the Weasleys house. There were many differences of course, but Harry hardly had time to pick those out. Not now that he was spending nearly every waking moment with a man he had come to love more than anything else in the world. It was definitely heaven in his eyes and he hoped _if_ he died there would be something this good waiting for him on the other side.

The end


End file.
